


Family on the Fourth

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [102]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fourth of July, Gen, Holidays, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in twenty-seven years, I am alone again on this holiday weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family on the Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 July 2016  
> Word Count: 542  
> Written for: Lula_Loops  
> Prompt: 29. things you said in the backyard at night  
> Summary: For the first time in twenty-seven years, I am alone again on this holiday weekend.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place on the Fourth of July weekend in 2015, after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, first off, I made a realization as I was writing this. I've been under the mindset that this was happening in 2016 because the show _aired_ in 2016. It took me rewatching the scene where Amani shows Damien and Simone pictures on his camera in episode 01x06 "Temptress" to realize that I'd been off a year in my headcanon. This was actually easier for me to correct than I'd expected, as I haven't used any specific dates [that I can think of] in my stories.
> 
> That said, I had an interesting time with this story. I rolled IT, my D20, to find out who the fic would focus on. I got Ann on the first roll. I tried again to see who else she'd interact with, but got Ann again. My next two rolls ended up on "free" numbers [ie. above #16, which is the number of characters I'm working with]. I took the hint that this was supposed to be an Ann-centric piece and just started writing.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

For all of my adult life, I have worked hard to get ahead. A woman in a male-dominated field has to work double and sometimes triple what a man has to, particularly when she's young and considered beautiful by the men around her. Anyone who tells you that sexism isn't real is delusional or lying. In either case, they're not worth wasting your breath on.

When Alissa was a baby, I took her outside to look at the stars and sing her to sleep. She loved being out in nature. Her window was always open, except for the harshest of winter nights. Had she lived, I'm sure there would have been a treehouse for her to spend her summer nights in. Jeffrey had already been drawing up blueprints by her first birthday. I buried a copy of those plans with him and the originals with her. It seemed appropriate.

When Veronica was a baby, I was hypervigilant to anything that seemed off about her. I wasn't about to let her die like her sister had. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with surviving both of my daughters. Once her third birthday came and went, I was able to breathe easier finally. She also liked being outside, my little tomboy who couldn't rest at night unless she'd handled some sort of creature that day. We slept out under the stars in this very backyard on several occasions. No treehouse for Veronica. She needed to be out in the open, and barely tolerated a tent.

It's the Fourth of July weekend, and a new moon tonight, so the fireworks will be especially bright in the sky. For the first time in twenty-seven years, I am alone again on this holiday weekend. While the others are keeping Jacob occupied with the fireworks show, I have slipped away to my own mansion. A blanket is spread out and a small spread of my daughters' favorite childhood foods are next to me. It takes a moment to find a comfortable spot, but I stretch out on my back to glance up at the stars.

My phone buzzes, and I want to ignore it, but I don't. It's Simone.

                   _Where did you disappear to? Jacob and Damien are looking for you._

That makes me smile, just as the unspoken indication that she also wants me back at the estate. I consider the request to return, then quickly type out my reply.

                    _Tell them I'm sorry, but I need to do this for myself tonight. I'll be back tomorrow by lunch._

When my phone buzzes again a few minutes later, it's a short and simple message.

                    _I understand that you miss them, but don't forget you have us._

Tears sting in my eyes, unbidden, at her words and the sentiment behind them. This has been an inexplicable couple of months. I trust in my Power and the Plan, but I don't quite know what to think of this new family that is forming. Will my girls think that I've abandoned them and their memories for Damien and the others? I certainly hope not; that's not the case at all.

Wherever my daughters are, I hope they understand that I still love and miss them every single day.


End file.
